<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handling It by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989778">Handling It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase breaks into House's apartment...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handling It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Thousand thanks to Lex and trixdanascully... all remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just had to be like Cameron and tell House that he loved him. Well, maybe it was a discredit to Cameron. She had asked House how he was feeling about her without telling him her own feelings. Chase, though, hadn’t asked House about that. He had just waited for the older man’s reaction to that confession, and all he had gotten in return had been a cryptic message, “Can you handle it?”</p><p>Did House mean his feelings while working together or a relationship? Chase never got the chance to ask that.</p><p>That was the reason Chase was feeling ridiculous as he was breaking into House’s apartment. Silently he searched for House, finding him asleep on the couch. This was his chance.</p><p>Straddling House, Chase started unbuckling his belt, then opened the trousers, allowing him to pull House’s boxers down and to start stroking House’s cock.</p><p>House woke up, moaning at the sensation. Chase took the chance to lean down and kiss the older man.</p><p>“So you think you can handle it?” asked House, when they pulled back for air.</p><p>Chase stared at him for a moment before answering, “I hope so.”</p><p>Instead of an answer, House pushed him up. Chase was about to sigh in disappointment when he noticed House pulling at his already open trousers. Smiling, Chase helped him get out of them.</p><p>Instead of being allowed back on House’s lap, he was told, “Strip for me.”</p><p>Chase hesitated for a moment, before he had an idea. “How about a lap dance to go along with that?” asked Chase.</p><p>House grinned satisfied, “I like your ideas.”</p><p>Lowering himself again, Chase started pulling his shirt off before leaning down and kissing House’s neck. All the time, he kept his hips moving, making sure not to bump against House’s bad leg. Once he was satisfied for the moment, Chase leaned back and moved against House’s crotch, nearly moaning at the pleasure the friction caused. The hardening of House’s cock signaled a similar reaction in the other man.</p><p>Making sure that House was watching, Chase opened his jeans slowly. When he felt House’s hands on him Chase knew he had him. Pulling back, the Australian stood up and pulled his jeans down, proving that he had gone commando. He received an appreciative moan in return. Going back to House’s lap, Chase kissed the other man.</p><p>House was holding him close and Chase nearly fainted from bliss when he felt the older man’s hand travel down to his ass, spreading the cheeks.</p><p>“So willing,” muttered House into their kiss.</p><p>When Chase felt the first finger test his anus, he moaned loudly.</p><p>His pleasure was interrupted when House pulled back and asked, “How prepared are you?”</p><p>“Pocket…,” said Chase, before bending back and grabbing his jeans, trusting House to hold him. He quickly pulled out lube and condoms before discarding the jeans once again.</p><p>Laying his prices beside them on the couch, Chase turned back to House with a smile. Only when the older man pulled him close for another kiss, did Chase realize just how much trust he had just shown, by leaning back like that.</p><p>Meanwhile, House had busied himself with the lube and was soon preparing Chase, who wriggled and moaned uncontrollably. His eyes were glazed. It was clear that Chase was wildly excited by what House was doing.</p><p>House smiled in satisfaction and grabbed a condom, slipped it over his erection, and he prodded Chase to move up a bit so he could position himself.</p><p>House leaned back in pleasure as Chase impaled himself on House’s cock, enjoying the feeling of Chase surrounding his aching member.</p><p>When Chase started moving up and down, House leaned forward and kissed the younger man, taking Chase’s increasingly frantic movements as a sign that he was close to coming and started pumping the younger man’s cock. It didn’t take long for Chase to finish, followed by House doing the same.</p><p>In the aftermath, Chase rested on House limply until House prodded him, “My leg’s vying for attention here.”</p><p>Chase murmured indistinctly in response.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint, but I can’t carry you, which means that you have to get up and walk in front of me,” tried House once again.</p><p>Sleepily, Chase finally arose and, contentedly let himself be directed to the bedroom.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>